1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention rerates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a transistor, a bottom-gate transistor in which a gate electrode is provided under a semiconductor layer is known (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).